Deliver Me Unto the Darkness
by lia-finn
Summary: Late night. A man and a woman. Love. NS


Title: Deliver Me Unto the Darkness  
  
Author: Lia  
  
E-Mail Address: fairyland15@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: mild R  
  
Classification: Romance Nick/Sara  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Late night. A man and a woman. Love.  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer, and Anthony Zuiker and CBS. No infringement is intended, no money is being made with this.  
  
Author´s Note: Haven´t been writing anything lately, this one is the result of one sleepless night... isn´t insomnia great? I am going to post this to other lists too, the story fits to every shipper couple we want together :) Feedback is much wanted and appreciated. Thanks to Pat for everything, you are so patient with me. And just to let you know, English is not my first language. Enjoy the story!  
  
-----------  
  
Darkness. It was her ally, her friend, her protector. To her this night was darker than before. She felt the satin caressing her skin as she turned on her back, cold sheets tangling around her feet. The rain hit fiercely against the window, the wind raging outside; warm summer days were far behind.  
  
She glanced the clock on her nightstand and let out the soft sigh of frustration. Pushing the covers aside she left the warm bed, barely noticing the cold wooded floor under her bare feet. She wanted to sleep, her body needing the rest she could not offer. Forbidden thoughts, disdurbing images were keeping her awake when she longed for rest.  
  
It wasn´t fair.  
  
She knew what she had to do. She had no choice.  
  
And only a short time later she was standing before his door. And she wanted to run away. To never let him know she had came.  
  
But the door opened, and she had no choice but meet the face of the man in front of her. She felt the warmth coming from the inside, wrapping around her like a blanket and she closed her eyes.  
  
Darkness. It was her savior.  
  
But soon she felt the cold again, her body shivering involuntary. And then she was pulled into his arms, hands stroking her back, up and down, so slow, so wonderfully. A soft sigh escped her lips, a sigh of gratitude, or possibly of the passion she felt inside her, she wasn´t sure. Maybe both. He pulled back a little, and she felt her heart sink.  
  
It just wasn´t fair, and she wanted to run away again.  
  
He pulled her back close to him, his lips crashing against hers with a passionate kiss. With all her heart she responded to that kiss, needing him, wanting him more than she had wanted anyone in her life. She felt his hands sneaking under her shirt, his strong hands caressing her back, making her press herself more tightly against him, and slowly, oh so slowly moving against him.  
  
He let out a groan. And to her it was the best sound she had ever heard.  
  
The door was closed behind them, and she felt his lips once again finding hers. And then all of a sudden she realized they were in the bedroom, and her heart started to beat faster. He pulled away, his eyes dark with desire as he studied her flushed face. And she knew he would stop if she were to ask. And she loved him for that.  
  
She took his hand and backed toward the bed, taking him with her. Her eyes shining, cheeks flushed and lips swollen with his kisses, and he reached to brush a lock of silky hair away her face, before he leaned to touch her lips with his so softly she wanted to cry. And that moment, that very moment when he pulled away and their eyes locked, she knew he loved her. As much as she loved him.  
  
The sheets felt cold against her heated skin as he lay her down on his bed, devouring her body with his eyes. He touched her, running his hand along the silky skin, and she arched her back, wanting more. They kissed again, their hands caressing, learning what was pleasureful, loving each other´s bodies.  
  
He moved his position, and she sighed as his body covered hers. Soft moans and sighs, loving hands, gentle touches and fierce kisses filled their world, and finally, finally he entered her, and she cried out with pleasure that washed over her. This was heaven. And then he started to move, and she couldn´t stop the escaping tear falling. He whispered in her ear, and she shook her head. No, he wasn´t hurting her. Never could he do that.  
  
He kissed her gently, before slowly started to move again. And she moved with him, locking her eyes with his, running her hands up along his muscular arms to his shoulders. It didn´t take long, she was so close, and when she finally came, she cried out against his shoulder, teeth leaving marks on his skin. He lay on her, breathing heavily against her neck, and she ran her hands along his sweaty back, whispering words of love in his ear.  
  
She never wanted to let him go.  
  
When the first rays of the rising sun peaked through the grey clouds, she gave up to the tiredness and closed her eyes. She felt him stroking her face gently, and she felt safe. Loved. And at last sleep came to her.  
  
The End 


End file.
